Unfortunately fortunate
by sweet scribe 14
Summary: It was an ordinary day for Bella Swan living in Forks..until due to a sudden twist of events backed by her secretive father, her whole life was bound to be binded in the arms of royalty...in a way she had never expected.


Author's notes: Hi everyone! It's a sudden call, and I know the reception I might get may not be what I expected. Anyways, I'm one to wander and explore the realms of the unknown, so here I am, trying my luck and passion in Twilight! It's another whimsical attempt from me, nothing grand. Hope you like it!

Mwahugs! - sweetest scribe 14 :)

--

**Unfortunately fortunate**

**1**

**The dream**

--

It was a damp, rainy evening without wind. Only the soft patter of rain can be heard. I glanced at my wrist watch and saw it was already 8:45 P.M. I stood by the sidewalk as I listened to the distant jazz music playing on one of the restaurant down the street as I waited for the transport, apparently feeling like a hollowed shell. Behind me, the grocery store I was recently in was lethargic in its crawl with activity; the glass panes absorbed the noise from inside, if there were, and I can see several people in thick clothes warming up from the freezing cold, which I'm apparently basking in, out here. Shivering slightly, I rubbed my shoulders in instinct and held my trench coat tighter. I sighed and reminded again how I'm standing here, awaiting the transport that would take me to the man I will be so unceremoniously engaged and wed.

--

Life was increasingly becoming rigidly unfair, turning all the favors against me. I realized that much when I woke up that morning and literally fell on the wrong side of the bed.

"Ouch!" I cried, feeling for my hip which smacked hard on the wooden floorboards of my bedroom. The sting of pain bursting from my hip brought tears to my eyes, and I struggled to hold onto the side of my bed to support standing up, all the while wondering why I happen to leap out of the bed like it was on fire.

Maybe I was having a nightmare.

I couldn't be sure, everything felt as fuzzy as the morning haze coming from outside my window, bright and cheery and oblivious to my misery. I blinked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and focused—nope, there was no hope remembering if I was indeed having any dream that would be the ultimate cause for this throbbing pain in my hip. The thought of having earned a fracture from that stupid, reckless fall made the inside of my stomach compress; what if? Cursing low to myself, I ignored it and went to other tasks for the day; surely something good was in store for me.

I, Bella Swan, am going to start this day with a smile.

…but it was short-lived.

"Bella? Are you already awake? Come on down." Charlie's voice came from downstairs like a wakeup siren. From his sugary, babying tone, I knew something was up.

"Yeah, I am…" I said, a bit groggily, then added to appease Charlie's follow-up, "In a minute!."

I sighed again, wincing in pain as I walked with a limp. Curse whatever caused me to fall… by record, I've never fallen out of bed like that. Thanks to the pain, I'll be walking with a limp for the rest of the day.

I managed to come down the stairs alive and still pumping when I smelled the whiff of toasted bread and bacons coming from the kitchen.

What a miracle. Charlie was cooking. That happened, like, once in a millennia.

Curious to find out what set his mood cheery and bright, I waited by the dining table and watched him come out of the doorway with the apron on and an unusually bright smile garnishing his face. A smoking skillet he held in one gloved hand, on the other was a spatula.

"Hey Bella. You're just in time for breakfast." He smiled again, too broad to be natural.

I started to smell suspicion from that smile… "Charlie, you look happy today." I remarked. I didn't intend to burst his happy bubble but I have to imply the obvious. Of course. I've had enough bad luck for one day and I didn't want to find out what's making him happy will make me feel horrible. It's usually what happens.

"Yep. I knew you'd notice!" He yipped, another unnatural phenomenon, and tossed the slightly burnt bacons on the waiting plate in front of me. The burnt smell sizzled upwards and I wrinkled my nose. "I've got good news Bells!" he announced like I'd just won the lottery, ignorant of my reaction to the burnt bacons.

I stared at him, not daring myself to breath. Okay, something was up.

Because ONE- Charlie didn't normally cook unless his life depended on it, which now wasn't exactly the case, and TWO- he only smiled if something was very very pleasant and beneficial to him, and THREE- his good news meant usually bad news for me. For the entire two years I've spent in Forks, living life as was expected of me, I knew something was about to change. Call it my instinct, maybe; I usually pride myself at being good at it.

To sum it up, I didn't like what was coming even before he said it. I held my breath.

He actually exhaled before bursting the news, "You're going on a trip to England!"

I nearly dropped my head smack up on the plate before me and fainted like dead in utter surprise. What did he just say? For a brief moment as I reconstructed my thoughts, the fleeting realization that my instinct was wrong for the first time…but it can't be. This can't be happening…it's not real. I am pretty good at guessing right, and all the implications Charlie threw out were positive indications…

I barely heard him blabbed like a young boy, as though he's the one excited to go on the trip. Unusual.

"A distant relative of ours has invited us to go there for the birthday of the duke. But since I have my duties here in Forks, I trust you will go in my place and Renee as well." He beamed.

Startled and incredulous, I managed, "Renee's not coming?" I gawked. Renee, my mother, was pretty much the adventure-and-travel enthusiast, never passing up any trip if it came by. But she refused this trip to one of her most favorite destinations in the whole world? I raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

He shrugged, still with his smile on, "No, he's with… Phil right now. I called her and she said she would love to accompany you but she has that important business meeting with Phil going on." He ended, then he probably saw my disbelief because he added, "Don't worry, Bells. I told her you'd just stay there for a day so you'll be back home in no time!" he pumped up.

More disbelief from me. He can't expect me to believe that, can he? He didn't raise his daughter to rely on lies and dwell on shallow justifications.

"Charlie, what about _my duties _in school?"

"Like I said, it's only for a day, Bels." He stretched my name in what I thought was exasperation, "I've already booked a flight for you this weekend." His tone suddenly shifted from giddily excited to exasperation at my stubbornness to finality, "You'll go there, meet your aunt and stay there for the day. Is that so difficult to ask from you?"

Startled, I managed to shrug slowly. I didn't know why I didn't talked back and defended myself like I normally should; something in Charlie's voice was so desperate and pleading, it melted my resistance.

Besides, it was only for a day right?

"Alright Charlie… But I'll get to keep my cellphone. And you'll be on standby 24 hours alright?" I asked, a little too worriedly, to which he instantly beamed, all former negativities gone.

"Of course! Scouts honor." he actually winked.

I shivered.

This was going to be one long weekend.

--

The flight's route was from Forks then it'll stop by New York. From there, another flight was going to take me to England, where I am to wait at a certain place to be fetched at the appointed time, as told by Charlie. And then, it was there that he did live up his "scouts honor". The call came that afternoon.

The skies were already darkening and foretold a shower of rain. The streets of England were murky and people hurried about in hopes to find shelter to avoid the impending wetness that will cascade from the heavens later. I sighed as I walked the streets, my stomach suddenly grumbling for its fill. I sighed again. I need to find something to eat.

Being attuned to Forks climate made me a bit sluggish and uncaring about the upcoming rain, so I walked the entire length to the nearest grocery store, where several shoppers shopped and idled their time. There was still time till the scheduled arrival of the transport that was going to take me away. I entered the typical store, and my eyes instantly scanned the variety of food items they held: it was enough. I breathe in relief: no jinx for me, thank god. I had never been to England in my entire life. I had feared they would have very exotic foods like that time when Renee and I went to a store like this in the North, and the food was simply horror. Maybe it was just my appetite, but I didn't really felt like eating after that. But I figured those fears were groundless and stupid as I looked around appreciatively the store like a toddler who just opened the big giant thing called refrigerator and found it stocked with everything I need.

I took a grocery cart and dropped biscuits, chocolates, instant noodles, cola, candies and other essential tidbits I would need for the trip. I didn't exactly had everything I needed, especially toiletries, because Charlie was very eager to get me out of the house and pack my bags that I didn't had time to toss my essentials. How rude of him. I sighed again; if it would make him happy, I'll forget this ever happened.

_My, what a loving and considerate daughter_…my mind broke out in an empty laugh, rippling across my brain as I happily dropped in the things I need on the cart.

_What ever, Brain_, I retorted, a grin pasted on my face when suddenly, the call came. The oriental ringtone rung persistently, calling attention to several shoppers nearby.

Noticing the sudden haul of attention that I never wanted in the first place, I hastily took out my red celphone and looked at the uneventful caller: it was Charlie.

Good grief, what did he want this time? Grunting in annoyance, I dropped what I was doing at the moment and flipped it open.

"Hey Bells…!" he cried gleefully again, I could almost imagine him clapping my back if he were here. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, Charlie," I drawled, a bit exhaustingly. I've been repeating the same response ever since he called after I got off the airport.

"That's good to hear! Listen…" his voice trailed off and for a moment, I did listen intently at this new change. My heart suddenly thudded loudly before assuming its normal rhythm. Sheesh, why the fuss…maybe he just forgot the recipe for omelet, that's why he called.

_I wouldn't bet on that. _the other voice in my mind spoke warningly. I waited, apprehensive.

"Bels, I have to tell you—" his voice broke, and it felt like my heart broke too, hearing him like that. But not after he said it, "Bels, what you're going to… this trip—" the pause that came next stretched uncomfortably, and I couldn't take it.

"Dad, oh just quit it! Okay," I started, a bit vexed at this melodrama. I didn't go all this way just to be pissed off by his conscience. "I'm still going okay! No matter what you say." Just to stop this stupid charade that was making my heart tremble, like it was hearing a bad player strung the broken cord of violin, I called it quits.

"Bella, I _should_ tell you though," he hesitated for one fraction of a second, then began talking rapidly and deliberately ignoring me, "You're going to England as the possible bride of the duke..."

I heard someone utter a distant intake of breath. Funny, I never notice but it was actually me.

The caller named Charlie began anew in the phone, "On his birthday, which is today, he will select from among the women in line to the throne and there's only three to choose from."

A breathtaking silence ate me up inside as his words repeated inside my mind like a broken record… I didn't even realize I kept my stare on a box of cornflakes, taking note of the ever present "New!" announcement on the front box and how the yellow and blue colors seem to intertwine in my peripheral sight.

"Bella, bella are you okay? Hey Bels—"

And suddenly, something in me snapped, "_WHAT?! Did you just say?!" _I shouted at the phone, earning the entire attention of the shoppers inside, to witness this moment of doom I was currently drenched in. I didn't even care about that. The only thing of substance in my mind and being processed very rapidly was the fact that I was going to be married to a duke…at the age of seventeen! By the gods, _what was he thinking?!_

"Do I look that old that you have to marry me off to a tramp god knows may be old enough to be my grandfather? I'm not insane enough that you have to throw me out of the house and nearly force me to exile only to send me to a remote area where I'm sure unheard! What were you thinking, Charlie??" at the last my voice had gone at the tip of its pitch and I gasped out my frustration.

"_I'm not going to marry some duke!"_ I spat out my resolve, ignorant to the astonished faces of the shoppers who had all chosen to stop doing whatever they were doing at the moment and listen to this melodrama.

"Bels… Bels, just listen for a moment will you?"

"_Why would I listen to you? You filthy liar!" _I nearly jumped and screamed at the phone, mercifully blind to the stares around me.

The tiny voice in my head was taunting, _no longer the loving daughter eh Bels? Tired of it? _It laughed like a spoiled brat. I couldn't even pay attention to it; my head felt like it was swimming in hot fumes. I grunted.

"Okay, I'm the sickest dad in the world for getting you into this," Charlie pleaded and explained at the same time, "But please, hear me out! I'd like to explain myself."

I decided to give him a chance. He'd better do it fast; my vision was starting to get cloudy with images on what to do to him when I got home.

"Bels, our family has some connection with the royal family of the kingdom of Volterra---it may have been a distant connection, but nevertheless, it's still there." He added feebly, then seemed to be encouraged when he heard that I was lending my ear, "In the event that no one in line with the succession will be married to the duke, you, Isabella Swan, the great granddaughter of the queen, will automatically assume place and be engaged with the current duke of Volterra as soon as possible."

I felt my heart jog up a few notches in this. I fumed inwardly, refusing to let myself go berserk inside this grocery store with my grocery cart full of my essentials and about ninety-nine percent of the shoppers eyeing me like I was stark naked. Charlie had the audacity to demand stuff like this… I drew in breath, "Go on."

A surprised silence on the other end, must be debating whether my sanity was still intact, "Bels… Bels I'm so sorry for not saying this sooner. I knew you would refuse, so I thought announcing it later would quicken things, and there's no way out of this except talk to the duke himself. Bels—"

"Enough, Charlie." I said, and it was like hearing my voice on the other end of the tube, commanding and full of authority. "I'll deal with this on my own. You've had your say, haven't you?" and without even waiting for his reply, I shut him off and then the phone. I can't believe he had all that in mind without telling me! And all this time, he had this stupid smile on his face and yet he was going to say something bad.

I knew it: my instincts were never wrong. Inwardly, I was fuming at the revelation and rejoicing at the constant wins of my instincts. However, in the end, the revelation outweighed everything else, closing my world and putting goo on my feet. Walking felt like moving on mud.

My reactions seemed to drag my emotion meter to zero, and I couldn't even tell myself to be ashamed of what I've done. I slouched all the way out off the entrance, feeling the stares on me; apparently, they haven't lost enough interest to ignore me during the drama episode, but they lost it completely when I walked out off the door and I waited by the shelter of the awning. Typical.

--

I watched blankly as the skies grew darker and the rain continuously fell. Thunder rolled in the distance, not quite piercing through the darkness and bursting the skies with the sound. I didn't know how much time had passed since I lapsed back into my "memory lane", but it was certainly not yet that late; the driver that will take me to the place where I'm to meet my fate was not yet in sight… That is, until I saw a car with its headlights full on came driving towards the street at full speed.

In fact, it was so fast it had completely disregarded that I was dry, and out there was wet. The car sped several inches away from me, splashing rainwater and additional germs on my newly bought trench coat.

A string of curses ensued out of my mouth as I savagely berated myself for staying close enough to the streets and invite an early rain bath and the driver of that stupid four piece vehicle to run over and completely ruin my already ruined and squashed day. Perfect.

I tried squeezing the wetness off my clothes in a stupid effort to warm myself even in a very miniscule and pathetic way when I noticed another set of headlights approaching from the street. It was a stately limo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How did you like it? Good? Bad? Needs improvement? I'm all arms for your feedbacks! Hehe, just don't give me too much load...

-the writing perspective is in 3rd person narrative. This means it's Bella who's narrating.

-HOPEFULLY, (although I won't be too optimistic about it...), I will be continuing this story until the end. Let's hope that happens! haha... LOL. *murmur*considering my tendencies... OH, but of course, not to be negative! I will be working hard if I knew I SHOULD. LOL. :)

mwahugs!! Lovelots,

-sweetest scribe 14


End file.
